Oh My Glitch!
by Asori
Summary: The Lab Rats (and eventually Leo) have bionics that give them amazing abilities. But not everything always goes smoothly; here is a collection of one-shots, two-shots, and three-shots of some of their previously unrecorded and hilarious glitches. Be prepared to die of laughter – read at your own risk.
1. Got Personality?: Part 1

**AN: Hey everyone, Asori here. This is a collection of one-shots, two-shots, and three-shots recording the hilarious misadventures of the Davenport-Dooleys, specifically their glitches. Yes, there are a number of stories on here already that have the same basic premise, but I hope some of my crazy ideas will make this one stand out.**

 **This story is open to any and all ideas, containing any canon characters in most situations, so if any of you have a suggestion, please leave it in a review and I will try to write it as humorously and in as high of quality as possible. I am going to kick off this story with a three-shot titled _Got Personality?_ \- I hope you enjoy what you read here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Got Personality?  
 _Part One: Bionic Bickering_

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, I'm going to the mall," Bree called as she prepared to walk out the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he ran into the room and in front of the door, blocking Bree's path. "You, Adam, and Chase are staying here today – I need to upgrade your chips."

Bree groaned, throwing her head back in anger as she turned and stalked away. "Did it have to be today? Sydney Vogelburg and I were going to go look for shoes for homecoming!"

"Bree," Mr. Davenport said warningly as he crossed his arms. "You're bionic, and taking care of your chip is your top priority; and no 'buts' about it."

"Ugh, fine, I'll have to tell Sydney that I can't go today."

"Good," the tech mogul said with a firm nod. "Meet me down in the lab in five minutes."

* * *

"I can't believe I have to spend the _whole day_ stuck down here with my stupid brothers," Bree muttered angrily to herself as she stepped into her capsule.

"Hey, I resent that," Chase griped.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Bree snapped in annoyance.

"Just because you say it under your breath doesn't mean I can't still hear you – I have super-hearing, remember?" Chase shot back. "And it's not like we want to be here any more than you do."

"Where else would you be? It's not like you have a life."

"That's not true! I would be… upstairs… doing something…."

"I rest my case."

Before Chase could respond, Mr. Davenport cut in, saying "Enough with the bickering; you don't have a choice, so get over it. And Adam, get that out of your mouth!"

Adam quickly took his tennis shoe out of his mouth, hiding it behind his back. At the looks of disgust from his siblings and father figure, he shrugged, saying "Leo dared me to eat it."

"And you would listen to Leo _why?_ " Bree asked, far from impressed.

"It's Adam you're talking to," Chase explained. "Do you really expect anything else?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Mr. Davenport glared at the bionics, silencing them. "I'm glad I don't have to stick around down here any longer than I have to – as soon as I get the upgrade going, I am _out of here_. I'll be at a tech conference all day, so don't call me unless the house is on fire – got it?"

Adam slowly raised his hand.

"What, Adam?"

"What if there's a badger invasion?"

The other three rolled their eyes, Mr. Davenport choosing not to answer. Instead he began typing rapidly on his cyber desk, and in a matter of seconds the upgrade began, which was made apparent when the bionics began to glow their distinct colors – Adam red, Chase green, and Bree yellow. "There, that should take care of it for the next… oh, let's say… six hours," the billionaire said with a smirk at the groaning teenagers. "See ya tonight!" he called as he walked out of the lab.

After a couple moments of silence, the oldest bionic broke the quiet: "I'm _bored_."

"Oh, don't start!" Bree barked.

"But what are we supposed to do? Just stand here in our capsules _all day?_ " Adam asked.

"Yep," Chase answered. "Just like every other –"

"Unbearable," Bree pitched in.

"– upgrade," Chase continued, shooting his older sister a look.

"We should do something," Adam said.

"Like what?" Bree and Chase irritably asked simultaneously.

"Mr. Davenport's locked us in our capsules," Chase began.

"So we can't do _anything,_ " Bree finished.

All three heaved a sigh, and after a moment, Adam piped up, saying "Chase, you should tell us a story."

"What? Why me?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yeah, everybody knows that Chase is terrible at telling stories," Bree argued.

"Hey!"

"I guess Bree does have a point; you usually end up telling us about something that nobody cares about," Adam relented.

"Like the government of Morocco, the lifecycle of a mayfly, or something else that usually bores the snot out of anyone listening," Bree added.

Chase looked as though he had been slapped. "I would beg to differ – both the government of Morocco _and_ the lifecycle of a mayfly are fascinating… and you know what else is fascinating?"

"No!" Adam and Bree simultaneously shouted.

"And please don't tell us," Bree requested.

"Rude," Chase grumbled to himself. And with that the bionics fell silent, each feeling sorry for themselves and wishing to be anywhere other than in their capsules.

At the sound of the elevator doors opening, the three teens perked up. "Hey guys, Big D sent me in here to watch you get your upgrades," Leo announced. "He said that _I'm_ in _charge_."

"Oh no," Chase groaned.

"We're doomed," Bree moaned.

"Does this mean the badgers have already taken over the world?" Adam asked in awe.

"Enough with the badgers!" Chase snapped.

Leo gave them a funny look. "You guys sure fight a lot," he observed. "Eddy made a sport of broadcasting your bickering throughout the house."

"You'd be a little testy too if you were locked in a basement with these lame-os for fifteen years of your life," Bree said defensively.

"You're one to talk – you've started all of our arguments so far," Chase huffed.

"I have not," Bree countered defensively.

"Stop it!" Leo shouted. "You're driving me insane!"

"And it hasn't even been half an hour yet," Chase said matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Ugh, how can you guys stand this?" Leo asked in exasperation.

"We don't," Bree said, giving both her brothers a dirty look. Only two hours had passed, and all four teenagers were bored out of their minds. All tolerance for each other was gone at this point.

"How long was this supposed to take again?" Adam asked.

"About six hours," Chase answered humorlessly.

"Is that a long time?"

Chase shot his brother a look, saying sarcastically "Noooo, it's not."

"Good, because I don't know how much more of this I can take," Adam said in relief, not at all picking up on the sarcasm.

"I don't know how much more of any of you I can take," Bree growled.

"Is there any way we can speed this up?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Chase said without elucidation.

"Have you tried speeding it up before?"

"Does it look like we can? Because if we could, we would," Bree said.

"I'm sure there's _something_ I can do," Leo said, rolling on his chair over to the cyber-desk.

"Like the time you let the virus Teddy takeover the house?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, thanks again for ruining my slumber party," Bree drawled sarcastically.

"No, that was the best slumber party ever!" Adam said excitedly.

"Is that why you jumped into _my_ arms when the virus showed up?" Chase asked his older brother with a scowl. "And besides, how would you know that it was the best? You've never been (invited) to one before."

Adam frowned, saying "You know, now that I think about it, it really wasn't that great. You smelled really bad that night, Chase."

Chase made a face at his older brother, not bothering to argue further. Instead, he said to Leo "Don't do anything, don't even _touch_ anything."

Leo looked to the youngest bionic. "Chase, my… not-quite-a-man –"

"Yet," Chase added hurriedly.

Leo gave him a look that clearly read "Really?" but continued, saying "Have a little faith," before returning to his typing.

"I think I agree with Chase on this one – don't do anything, Leo," Bree advised.

"Didn't you hear Leo?" Adam asked. "Have a little faith!"

The younger two bionics sighed in annoyance, choosing to ignore their older brother.

"That should do the trick," Leo said proudly, entering the line of code he had written. "You three can thank me for saving your Saturday."

"Um, I don't know about that," Chase commented, looking from his capsule to his siblings' in worry as their glowing grew brighter. The glow of Bree and Chase noticeably turned to red, and as soon as their colors were as red as Adam's, the younger two bionics shuddered violently.

And then it was over. With the ending of the update, the glowing stopped and the capsules unlocked; the three bionics stepped out.

"Awesooooome!" Adam said with a grin. "Leo, you're the best."

"What would make him better, though, is if he could yodel," Chase said with a goofy grin.

Leo frowned in confusion, but before he could say anything, Bree chimed in, saying "Yeah, while juggling waffles, because that would be even more awesome!"

"While wearing a propeller beanie!" Adam added.

"Yes!" Chase said excitedly as Bree nodded enthusiastically.

Adam sighed happily. "You guys understand me!"

"I don't understand any of this," Leo said, wide eyed.


	2. Got Personality?: Part 2

Got Personality?  
 _Part Two: Got Adam?_

* * *

"You know, I never realized how much this place looked like a space ship until now," Bree commented, genuinely impressed.

"You're right," Chase said. "Now all that's missing are the Martian people… ah!" The youngest bionic jumped as Adam yelled "Boo!" from behind him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Leo demanded.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Bree asked.

"Or as we better know him, Mr. Tiny McLittlestein," Chase snickered.

Leo shot him a look of ire before saying "Chase, Bree, you two are acting really strange."

"You know what's actually really strange?" Chase asked. "Monkeys pick their butts!" At this, all three bionics broke into hysterical laughter.

"Thanks for sharing, Chase," Leo said sarcastically, his face scrunched up with disgust. "Back to what I was trying to say: you and Bree are acting way weirder than normal – you're acting like Adam!"

"That's a thing?" Bree asked, but then her face lit up. "You know what's also a thing? This." After a moment of effort, she let out a loud belch. Grinning, she shouted "Oh yeah! That just happened!" She gave both of her bionic brothers high-fives.

Leo face-palmed. "Okay, there is seriously something wrong here."

"There is," Chase agreed seriously. "We have to go find those badgers!"

"I bet I'll find them first!" Bree challenged before zooming out of the lab with her super-speed.

"No fair!" Adam and Chase shouted at the same time, dashing after their sister.

"Wait! No, guys, come back!" Leo yelled after his crazy siblings, but it was futile. He heaved a breath in frustration. "What is wrong with them? Was this supposed to happen, or – dare I say it? – is this my fault?" Leo wondered aloud to himself.

A few minutes later he was exiting the elevator into the main part of the house, looking around for the bionics. Immediately he spotted Adam, and Leo quickly trotted over to him before the oldest could escape.

"Adam – don't you think Bree and Chase are acting weird?" Leo asked.

"No, they're finally fun!" Adam said with a big grin. Before he could turn away, Leo caught the older teen's arm.

"Adam, this is serious – something is wrong with them!" Leo said urgently.

Adam sighed, saying "Come _on,_ Leo! Can't we keep them like this? They're way better now!"

"But this isn't them – and don't you think Big D would notice? We'd be in so much trouble for sure!"

"Chill out, little bro; only you would get in trouble. Enjoy this while it lasts!" Adam said, patting Leo on the head. And with that he ran off to find the other two.

"Great. Just great," Leo grumbled.

* * *

"I can't find any badgers!" Bree moaned after zooming into the main living area.

"Aw man!" Adam complained. "You mean we just made these pickle-juice-water-balloons for nothing?"

"No we didn't," Chase said with a mischievous smile. Without warning he launched one at Bree, the latex balloon exploding as it made contact with the middle bionic.

"Awwwwesome!" Adam, Bree, and Chase all shouted, the boys high-fiving each other as Bree tried to shake off some of the pickle juice. Again without warning, Chase smashed one on Adam, soaking himself almost as much as Adam.

And from there chaos erupted. Bright multicolored latex bombs of pickle juice were flying through the air, as often as not hitting their marks and spraying the room with bright green liquid that shimmered in the brief moment that it was airborne.

"I fou-aaahhh!" Leo screamed just before an especially large, bulging baby-blue orb burst on his face, dousing the boy in foul-smelling liquid. He had only just stepped into the room, and already he was drenched.

"Ooohhhh, we got Leooooooo!" Adam laughed, and the bionics paused their battle of the pickle juice-filled balloons.

"Nailed him in the _face!_ " Chase exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Take notes from the master, boys!" Bree bragged.

Leo slowly wiped his face, scowling. "Do you know how much work goes into making this face look as good as it does?"

"No, we don't," Bree said, meeting the eyes of Adam and Chase.

"But it must take _a_ _lot_ of work," Adam said with a smirk of amusement.

"And by that, he means _a lot,_ " Chase added for emphasis.

Leo rolled his eyes, saying "Knock it off, will you? You've trashed this place, and you'll have to clean up before Mom and Big D come back."

"Don't be a wet blanket, Leo," Bree said in mild annoyance.

"Yeah, that's Chase's job," Adam said.

"Yeah, _it is,_ " Chase added for yet more emphasis. He paused as a small frown crossed his facial features, saying "Wait… hey!"

Leo face-palmed, saying "You know what? You three, in the lab, now!"

The bionics groaned, Chase whining "Do we _have to?_ "

"Yes!" Leo snapped. "Now git!"

The bionics, with their heads hanging, walked in the direction Leo was pointing, towards the elevator that would take them to the lab. Leo rolled his eyes yet again at how they looked like kicked puppies.

"Bree, Chase, go into your capsules," Leo instructed as the four of them entered the lab.

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"You seem to be fine, so you don't have to," Leo clarified.

"That's not fair!" Bree complained.

"Well guess what? Life's not fair," Leo said in annoyance. "Just do as you're told."

The youngest two bionics complied, and Leo locked their capsules after them. After searching through the recent history of the cyber-desk, Leo found the update code; he wasn't quite sure what he needed to do, so he figured he'd have to improvise.

Ignoring the senseless conversation of his step-siblings, Leo read the code, making changes where he thought they needed to be. He got to one point where he needed to make a decision, both options of text sounding correct.

 _What would Mr. Davenport do?_ Leo asked himself silently. After staring at the combination of letters and numbers before him for a number of minutes, he resorted to the only solution he could think of – eenie meenie miney moe.

Hoping for the best, he typed in the chosen course of action, and after that the rest of the changes came easily. Without warning the others, he hit the button that would commence the newest update for Bree and Chase.

Adam stepped backwards to stand by Leo, and the two of them watched as Bree and Chase lit up with Adam's bright red color. Ever so slowly, they grew brighter and the red began to fade, Bree turning green as Chase turned yellow. It ended with each of them shuddering yet again.

"It worked!" Leo celebrated, pumping his right fist in victory.

"But I liked them the way they were before," Adam said, sounding thoroughly disheartened. Leo heaved a sigh, and with that the two focused back on the upgrading bionics, watching as their glow dimmed but did not subside.

Ten minutes had passed before the silence that encompassed the lab was rudely shattered. "Leo!" the teens heard from the direction of the elevator, and the youngest of the four spun around (Adam following suit at a slower pace), a look of fear and guilt on his face.

Tasha marched into the main room of the lab, visibly fuming. "What happened upstairs?" she demanded. "Everything is damp and sticky, and there are shreds of _balloons_ all over! The entire main level _stinks!_ "

Leo cringed, withering under this mother's gaze. "You're the best mom ever and I love you…?" he offered weakly.

Tasha scowled, crossing her arms. "As soon as Bree and Chase are done, _all four of you_ are cleaning it up – _without_ bionics. Got it?"

"Got it," the teens chorused in defeat. Tasha gave them a brisk nod and a glare before leaving them to themselves.

"So much for saving our Saturday," Bree grumbled.

It was another few minutes before the update ended, and as soon as the capsules were unlocked, Bree and Chase stepped out in obvious relief.

But Chase's relief turned to disgust quickly, and he wrinkled his nose in abhorrence. "What is that _smell?_ "

"That's you," Bree said with irritation.

"Ew ew ewwww," Chase whined, wringing his hands. "Why didn't I notice before?"

His face scrunched up, Leo looked at the youngest bionic with bewilderment. Glancing at Adam, he saw his confusion mirrored.

Before anyone could respond, they heard the ding of the elevator and Tasha impatiently saying "Come on and clean up! No one is doing anything until the main level is spotless."

"I think you screwed up again," Adam said to Leo under his breath as Bree and Chase walked past them to do as they were told.

"We can't fix Chase now or else Mom – and later Big D – will know for sure that I tampered with the update, and we'll be in so much trouble!" Leo hissed in response. "We just have to hope she doesn't notice until I can undo whatever I did."

"No, keep him like that – it will be funny!" Adam laughed quietly.

"Adam! Leo!" Tasha called them angrily, giving them a look. "Get over here – you two aren't getting out of cleaning up."

Adam and Leo sighed simultaneously, trudging over to do as they were told.


	3. Got Personality?: Part 3

Got Personality?  
 _Part Three: Got the_ Right _Personality?_

* * *

Leo groaned as he scrubbed the floor, shooting his siblings another look of ire. _Why did it have to be a_ pickle-juice _-balloon fight?_ Leo grumbled to himself. He hated pickles[1].

"Did you guys know that this stuff has a bunch of citrus in it?" Bree asked out of the blue, showing them the squirt bottle of deep cleaner.

"No, and remind me why we would care," Leo drawled. Bree rolled her eyes.

"And while we're on the subject of not caring, why would _you_ care?" Chase asked.

Bree only shook her head with an angry sigh, turning back to wiping off the table and chairs.

More silence followed before Adam broke it, saying "Let's make it a game – I bet I'll be done first!"

"No way," Bree countered. "I'm the fastest, even without my bionics." With that, she and Adam began working double time, Chase rolling his eyes in annoyance and Leo ignoring them.

Fifteen minutes later, the tense silence between the siblings was broken by Bree's triumphant "Ha! I'm done first! I _told_ you, Adam!" She pretended to shoot a handgun at Adam, blowing off the imaginary smoke and shoving the pistol in her invisible pistol holster with overstated movements and exaggerated sound effects.

"Yep, she and Chase definitely switched personalities," Leo muttered to himself with a sigh.

At the conclusion of Bree's victory display, Tasha looked to the teenage girl with confusion, raising an eyebrow. But she chose not to say anything, going back to furiously trying to scrub the pickle juice out of the couch.

"So what do we do now?" Adam asked.

"Help Leo and Chase clean up the rest," Leo suggested through the side of his mouth.

"Not unless I'm getting paid," Bree retorted. "Besides, I have homework that I need to do."

"And we will probably never hear Bree say that again," Leo said under his breath, still finding the personality swap disconcerting.

As soon as the middle bionic had left the room, Adam broke into a grin, saying quietly "I'm going to go bug her until she agrees to make a lint tornado with me – see ya!" before taking off after his younger sister.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Chase," Leo said nonchalantly.

"Nope, just you," Chase replied, getting up and setting his cleaning stuff on the table with closure before exiting after his older siblings.

* * *

"Leo, be honest; does this shirt make me look fat?"

Leo groaned in exasperation, letting himself fall limp in the swivel chair.

"Leo, I'm serious!" Chase said with evident irritation from across the lab.

"Chase! Just. Stop," Leo moaned.

"You don't get it, do you? I never realized how bad my sense of style was until now; this is a disaster!"

"I don't know what's taking Adam so long – how hard can it be to find Bree?" Leo said, changing the subject suddenly.

"I don't know, but back to the crisis-" Chase began.

"There is no crisis!" Leo burst out. "It's just a bunch of stupid clothes!"

"Stupid to you, maybe, but appearance is _very_ important!" an offended Chase huffed.

Leo let out a sigh of vexation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please, just stop."

"Whatever," the bionic grumbled, turning away from his step-brother.

A tense silence fell over the two of them, blanketing the entire lab with frustration for a number of minutes. It was only broken by the hiss of the elevator doors opening, and Leo perked up at the sound.

"Leo!" Mr. Davenport shouted as he entered the room, causing Leo to cringe. Adam and Bree followed a little ways behind him, looking cowed. "You tried to speed up the update, didn't you?" the billionaire accused.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked in a small voice.

"For one, they should still be updating, not screwing around," Mr. Davenport said angrily. "For another, since when has Bree enjoyed studying rocks?"

"Rocks are actually really cool, for your information," Bree cut in defensively.

The tech mogul rolled his eyes, asking "And, Chase, what are you _doing?_ "

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing a much needed makeover of my wardrobe; _duh,_ " Chase answered stiffly.

Mr. Davenport heaved a sigh, gritting his teeth. "Adam, Bree, Chase, get in your capsules. Now," he commanded.

The bionics briefly glanced at each other before rushing to obey, not wishing to push their father figure any further. As their capsule doors shut, Mr. Davenport walked over to the cyber-desk, Leo in tow.

"What's wrong with them?" Mr. Davenport asked his step-son as he began to type commands into the cyber-desk.

"We're not exactly sure, but it looks like Bree and Chase's personalities are switched," Leo explained briefly.

"And what is it that I heard about pickle juice from your mother?"

"Oh, right…" Leo laughed nervously. "Before Bree and Chase got mixed up, they were both just like Adam…."

"What?! How has the world not ended yet?"

"They were too busy looking for badgers and having a pickle-juice-balloon-fight."

Mr. Davenport sighed, rubbing his face. "That's it; I'm not leaving any of you home alone ever again."

"That's fine by me," Leo said, putting his hands up. The last day had been exhausting.

"And I'm never letting _you_ back down here in the lab either," the billionaire added.

"What! You can't just do that!" Leo exclaimed in horror. "This was just one time-"

Mr. Davenport snorted.

"Okay, _two_ times that being home alone has gone wrong!" Leo amended.

"Out of two times – and that's two times too many."

Leo slumped in defeat. "Come on, Big D, it wasn't even that bad!"

"The entire main floor smelling like pickles isn't that bad?"

"Well, okay, that is pretty bad. But it's not like the world _actually_ ended!"

"Came awfully close."

Leo sighed. "Big Deeeeee, you can't be serious!"

Mr. Davenport gave the youngest teen a hard look.

"Look, I promise I won't ever try something like that again," Leo pleaded. "I can be responsible, and I will prove it. Please just give me another chance!"

"Another chance to screw up?"

"No, I _won't_ screw it up – I won't let you down."

Mr. Davenport studied Leo, trying to make up his mind. _Do I really need to be so harsh?_ he asked himself over and over. Cold hard logic said yes, but as a father he decided that _No_ was the right answer.

"Alright," he said aloud. "I'll give you another chance."

Leo broke into a grin. "Thanks Big D!" he exclaimed as he gave the billionaire a quick hug.

"Ooo, it's hug time?" Adam asked excitedly, reaching forward to push the door of his capsule open so that he could join in.

"No, not until you three are fixed!" Mr. Davenport said quickly, locking the capsules. The bionics groaned.

"Could you hurry up?" Bree requested. "I was doing something very important before."

"Looking at rocks is far from important," Chase said snidely. "What's important is trying to fix a wardrobe disaster!"

Mr. Davenport face-palmed, saying "That's enough, both of you!" To Leo he said "Even when they're mixed up, they fight a lot."

"Tell me about it. The only time they actually really got along was when they all had Adam's personality," Leo commented.

Mr. Davenport only shook his head in amusement as he turned his focus back to trying to set the bionics back to normal. As he was scanning the information presented to him and typing in various commands, he said absentmindedly "Well, you did speed up the update – even if you scrambled their personalities – so they are fully updated right now. Fixing them should only take a few minutes."

With that statement, the tech mogul hit a virtual button on the desk, commencing the repair program. The capsules of the three bionics lit up: Adam red, Chase yellow, and Bree green. Slowly Chase and Bree's colors melted into what they were supposed to be, Chase's glow turning green and Bree's turning yellow. When their colors were as they should be, the younger two bionics shuddered for the third time that day. With that, Mr. Davenport released them.

"Nothing happened for me," Adam complained.

"That's because you were probably just fine the whole time," Leo replied.

Adam looked a little put out, but he brightened as he realized aloud "Now it's hug time!" He leapt out of his capsule and practically tackled the billionaire, trapping him in an almost literal bone-crushing hug.

"Adam!" Mr. Davenport squeaked.

Leo only stood where he was, laughing at his step-father's little predicament. He was soon joined by Bree and Chase, the two of them grinning at Mr. Davenport's facial expression.

"Should we help him?" Bree asked.

"Naw," Leo answered. "Speaking of helping people, do you still need help with your wardrobe?" he asked the youngest of his older brothers with a smirk.

Chase blinked, looking back at the pile of clothes briefly. "You know, I don't understand why I was freaking out so much before." The bionic frowned in confusion as he tried to figure it out.

"Well, you were right to freak out before – your sense of style is atrocious," Bree said, crossing her arms in disapproval. "I'm glad you've finally taken an interest in your appearance; we've got a lot of work to do!"

Chase gulped. "No we don't! And for the record, they're just a bunch of stupid clothes!"

" _Clothes are not stupid!_ " Bree shrieked. "And yes, we are going to fix your wardrobe!"

"No we're not!" Chase cried out, making a break out of the room.

"Get back here, young man!" Bree shouted after him, following him quickly.

Leo just laughed. "Gotta love sibling love." He began to exit the lab after the younger two of his older siblings.

"Isn't someone going to help me?" Mr. Davenport burst out, causing Leo to pause.

Looking back at the billionaire thoughtfully, Leo made up his mind. "Naw," he replied, exiting the lab.

"You're not going anywhere," Adam said evilly, unable to keep an enormous grin off his face.

* * *

[1] An assumption for the sake of the story – Leo may actually like pickles in the canon plot.

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end of this silly three-shot! I had a lot of fun writing this, if you couldn't tell :D**

 **Thank you all for the support this story is getting, whether it's follows, favorites, or reviews! You all are amazing! And huoairbender1, I love your little story! I laughed _a lot_ as I read it xD**

 **Anywho, the updates for this story from here on out are going to be very sporadic, and I since I am beginning my travels tomorrow, I won't be posting anything else or replying to PM's. So see you all later, and keep this story on your radar - I have a lot more in store for this collection! Asori out.**


	4. The Language Barrier

The Language Barrier

* * *

Bree blinked, her surprise and confusion evident by her facial expression. "What did you just say?"

"Что ты только что сказал?" Chase asked, frowning in bewilderment.

Adam looked back at his younger siblings who had stopped walking, and followed their lead, asking the youngest "Chase, what are you saying?"

"Я не могу тебя понять - что ты говоришь?" Chase asked, starting to panic. His brother and sister also looked deeply disturbed.

"Guys, what's going on?" the bionics heard Mr. Davenport ask over their ear coms, but only Adam and Bree understood. Chase's panic grew.

"Что происходит? Я не могу понять, у кого из вас!" Chase exclaimed.

"Mr. Davenport, what's wrong with Chase?" Bree asked the tech mogul. "We can't understand him!"

"Can we ever understand Chase?" Adam asked pointedly.

Chase only looked back and forth between his siblings, his eyes wide and shaking his head. The only thing he could understand was his name.

The siblings heard a groan over the com set, Mr. Davenport saying "I think Chase's database is glitching; he's speaking a different language."

"Что? Я не могу понять тебя," Chase said.

"What language _is_ he speaking then?" Bree asked.

"According to my language detecting software, he's speaking fluent Russian," Mr. Davenport informed them.

"Hey! That was supposed to be _my_ hidden ability!" Adam complained. Bree only rolled her eyes at that.

"What is the extent of Chase's glitch? Can he understand us?" Mr. Davenport asked Bree, returning the focus back to the problem at hand.

"Chase, nod your head if you can understand us," Bree instructed her little brother, but Chase only raised his eyebrows, asking "Что?"

Bree sighed, saying "No, he can't understand us. How are we going to finish the mission if we can't understand each other?"

"I'll have to translate what he's saying to you with my translation program, but I'm afraid I won't be able to communicate to him in Russian," Mr. Davenport said. "You and Adam will have to figure it out from there. At least you three aren't on a strict time limit, but you should still get a move on."

"How are we going to find where the Pluto-stuff is if our little sniffer can't understand us?" Adam asked Bree.

"You mean the plutonium? And I don't know _what_ Chase does to follow the trail, but I don't think he's smelling it out," Bree corrected her older brother, unable to keep a smile of amusement off her face.

Meanwhile, Chase was able to deduce that the others were talking about him, but what they were saying was beyond him. When Bree turned to him and tried to use hand signals and body language to communicate, he was left even more clueless.

"You want me to walk where?" he tried to ask her, but she only looked at Adam, the two of them shrugging. Their confusion cleared as Mr. Davenport said something, and Bree shook her head.

"Follow the trail," Bree said slowly and clearly, making the fingers of her right hand walk across her left palm. When Chase still looked confused, Bree walked a few steps, pointing at the imaginary footprints she left behind. She could practically see the gears turning in her little brother's mind, and his bafflement slowly cleared.

"Вы хотите, чтобы я подобрать тропа и продолжить миссию," Chase stated, and Mr. Davenport translated, saying "You want me to pick up the trail and continue with the mission."

Bree nodded quickly, and Chase also nodded, activating his scanning software and searching for the trail. It was when he had lost the trail and tried to tell his siblings this that the glitch (for that was what he figured it was) was discovered.

After a great deal of searching, he was able to pick up the trail again, and motioning to his siblings, he led them down a narrow hallway to their right. The trail ended at a door near the end of the hallway and to the left, and he looked up to see a sign on the door. Scratching his head in bewilderment and worry, he realized that he couldn't understand what the sign read.

Chase looked back at his siblings for help, saying in alarm "Я не знаю, что говоритзнак!"

"He doesn't know what the sign says," Mr. Davenport translated in his own words, and he added "This glitch is more serious than I thought."

"It says 'WARNING: hazardous materials'," Adam read aloud. "What does hazardous mean?"

"You can read?" Bree asked jokingly, and Adam only stuck his tongue out in response.

Chase was unable to follow this exchange, squinting at his older siblings in confusion. When the youngest bionic only stood there, Bree decided to take the lead, going past him and opening the door cautiously. After verifying that there was no one in the large storage room, she grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him in after her, saying to Adam "Come on, the coast is clear."

Once they were inside, Chase shook off Bree's grip and reactivated his scanning app, picking up a trail that led them to the back corner of the room where, surrounded by wooden crates, a steel-colored metal box the size of a tool box sat, looking very out of place.

"Там он, естьплутоний," Chase said, pointing to the box.

"That's the plutonium," Mr. Davenport said.

Adam stepped forward and grabbed the box, lifting it easily. "I don't understand what the big deal is about this stuff," he said.

"There's a lot you don't understand," Bree deadpanned. "Come on and grab hold of me so I can speed us out of here before we're discovered."

Adam complied, and grasping what was going on, Chase followed suit. It was mere seconds before they were back at the lab, Mr. Davenport standing up from the computer he had been sitting at.

"Great job you three," he commended them, and smiles broke out on the faces of the bionics. "Despite the obstacle you faced, you pulled off a clean and successful mission."

"Мистер Davenport, Я до сих пор не могу тебя понять. Собираетесь ли вы, чтобы исправить это?" Chase asked, pronouncing _Davenport_ as a native Russian would.

"And yes, we will have to help Chase," Mr. Davenport added. "As soon as I fix him, I'll turn in the plutonium to the authorities."

Adam and Bree nodded. Chase blinked several times, and a grin encompassed his face. "Hey, I can understand you guys again!" he said with a heavy accent.

"Really?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," Chase replied in obvious relief. "That was weird and confusing." Already his accent was disappearing.

"That was actually pretty good timing," Bree commented, Chase and Mr. Davenport nodding in agreement.

In the brief silence that followed, Adam set down the plutonium and stepped in front of Chase, putting both of his hands on his brother's shoulders and looking at the youngest seriously. "You stole my ability!"

"What?" Chase asked, clearly baffled.

"Speaking Russian was supposed to be _my_ hidden ability," Adam said angrily. "Now give it back!"

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this one-shot! Sorry if the Russian isn't entirely accurate, I had to use Google Translate - I don't actually know Russian, but I wish I did!**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has supported this story with follows, favorites, and reviews! Y'all are awesome :)**

 **I am back from my travels and I'm actually staying back now, so I will be writing like crazy, both for this story and the big Spike story. Yet again, if you have any one-shot ideas for this collection, just let me know and I will do my best to write it well!**

 **And that's it for today - keep your eyes open for the next update for this collection! Asori out.**


	5. Did Time Stop?

Did Time Stop?

* * *

"Whoa," Bree breathed in shock, slowly turning full circle. Everything around her had stopped, frozen in chilling clarity. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Adam's orange, which was hanging in limbo mid-toss. She walked over to him, moving her hand through the air between his hand and the orange, marveling at how still both of them were.

Her gaze fell on the other two members of her family who were present in the room, Tasha in the middle of washing the dishes and Chase mid-step close behind where Bree had been. All was eerily silent.

"Guys?" Bree asked in a whisper, conscious of how that one word felt far louder than it should. It seemed to blare through the stillness, leaving her ears ringing.

There was no response, no movement. Bree felt very exposed and very much alone, panic beginning to overcome her. _What's going on?_ Bree thought frantically, the thumping of her heart rate pounding in her head at a maddening volume to where it almost drowned out her thoughts. All around her was so quiet that she could hear her very blood flowing through her veins.

 _Mr. Davenport! Maybe he would know what is going on!_ she thought with hope, speeding to the lab from which she and Chase had just come. But when she arrived, she was horrified to see that everything was frozen in time down in the lab as well. Mr. Davenport was hunched over his work-table, a welding torch in one hand and a hard-drive of some sorts in the other, the flame of the welder also unmoving. Curiosity drove her to let her fingers pass through the flame quickly, but she found that the flame seemed to be somewhat solid, slowing her hand. She jerked it out, but the flame hadn't burned her; it hadn't felt warm in the least.

Looking back up from her fingers, the bionic studied her father-figure again before letting her gaze sweep over the rest of the lab again. Some of the lights on the various machines were mid-blink and the running numbers on others were half-transparent as they were switching to the next number in the sequence. She noticed Leo sitting at his Mission Specialist desk watching a movie on the computer screen, his mouth slightly open and showing off crushed and gooey white popcorn kernels as he was mid-chew.

 _What's going on?_ Bree thought in fear once more, zooming back to the main level. Everything was as she had left it. No change. No movement. _Is everywhere like this?_

She sped out of the house and into the middle of Mission Creek where normally busyness pervaded. But as she slowed to a stop, she saw that everything and everyone around her were as much statues as her family was back in the mansion. Eerie silence crushed the bionic. _Why am I not frozen in time also?_

In moments Bree was back in the mansion, pacing back and forth as she tried to figure out what to do about her situation. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes began to add up; the middle bionic found herself growing bored as nothing happened around her. And as far as she knew, there was nothing she could do about this predicament.

She looked back at her brothers, still finding it strange that anywhere that they were could be this still and quiet. Gosh, they were annoying. Especially when they pulled pranks on her like Chase had that morning.

Bree walked back over to them, but her attention was again drawn to Adam and his orange. A new observation struck her as she studied the orange again; when she had been looking at it before, it had been at Adam's eye level, but now it hung at the elevation of his upper lip.

That meant that she wasn't stuck in time, but that everything was just moving excruciatingly slow. Or maybe it was that she was moving incredibly fast – she couldn't tell, and thinking about it made her head hurt. This kind of theoretical thinking was Chase's job.

Bree's eyes lit up and a grin grew into existence on her facial features as an idea hit her. This must be a super-speed glitch, and it happened to be the perfect opportunity to pull a wonderful prank on her brothers.

She zipped over to Mr. Davenport's desk, spotting her needed tool sitting on top of a stack of papers. The bionic reached forward to pick up the black marker, but to her surprise, it was very heavy. What was even stranger was that it seemed to gradually get lighter and lighter until it was the weight it should be. That was weird.

Shrugging it off, she went back over to her brothers, walking right up to Chase. With a mischievous smirk on her lips, Bree uncapped the marker and began meticulously drawing on his face. When she finished, she stepped back to admire her work; her little brother now sported obnoxious round glasses, a curly mustache, and a small goatee to top off the look. He looked ridiculous.

 _That's for jacking my capsule to dress me like a fashion idiot!_ Until Mr. Davenport could reset it, Bree had had to actually dress herself and do her own hair and makeup that morning. What a hassle that had been!

She then walked in front of Adam, biting her lip as she debated what she should do for her older brother. She didn't want to be redundant and draw on his face too, and he hadn't pranked her that day. Yet. But he certainly deserved something – she couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to give it to him.

For the third time already that day, Bree found herself looking at the orange, and an idea came to her. She ran back over to Mr. Davenport's desk and set down the marker where it belonged before making her way to the kitchen, where she slipped past Tasha. In the drainer was the kind of knife the bionic was looking for, and like the marker, it was heavy when she first picked it up, but it also grew lighter.

Going back over to Adam, she reached up and carefully began sawing through the orange. It was much denser and harder to cut than she had expected, but with patience she was able to slice it into many itty bitty pieces. They still remained in their place in the air as a whole orange, but razor thin cuts gave away the fact that they were no longer one.

After putting the knife back, Bree dug her phone out of her pocket, pulling up the camera and snapping a picture of the orange as it now was, as well as taking a photo of Chase's face. Perfect.

 _Now what?_ she asked herself as she stood there. She had no idea how long this glitch would last, and as long as nothing was happening around her, she was quickly growing bored in the extreme.

After what felt like several hours, Bree found herself hanging over the backrest of the couch, staring at her brothers upside down. She had already read through all the magazines on the coffee table and played several games on her phone, and she was tired in the extreme of complete stillness. Why couldn't this glitch go away already?

She sat herself upright again before standing from the couch, walking around it and stopping to study her brothers for what felt like the millionth time already that day. She was amused to see that the orange was at the level of Adam's collar bone by now and was falling apart. His face was beginning to morph into bewilderment.

As she stood there though, everything began moving again, in slow-motion at first but quickly speeding up to normal. The orange fell apart and scattered across the floor in a sticky mess, Adam only catching a few pieces in surprise. Chase stopped abruptly, his head whipping to face where Bree stood before staring at Adam and what was once his orange.

"Whoa! Guys, I think I just discovered a new ability!" Adam exclaimed. He looked to his younger siblings, Bree's expression one of amusement and Chase's of confusion. The drawings on the youngest bionic's face made Chase's expression even more priceless, causing mirth to bubble up in Adam so that he burst into laughter. Bree couldn't help but join her older brother.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked, looking behind him. Tasha had paused in washing the dishes at this scenario, and when Chase turned to face her, she also broke into laughter.

"What?" the youngest bionic demanded, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't see what everyone's laughing at."

"We're laughing at this," Bree giggled, pulling up her picture of Chase from earlier and showing it to him.

"What!" Chase exclaimed, his face turning beat read. "How'd that get there?!"

"I think I glitched and so I was super-speeding so fast that the rest of you were like statues," Bree explained with a smirk. "I decided to get you back for this morning."

Chase appeared intrigued by the first part of her explanation, but the latter part brought about a groan and he turned away from his siblings. Incoherent muttering could be heard as he exited the room assumedly to wash his face.

"That was the best prank ever!" Adam said, giving Bree a high five. "What makes this even better is that I have a new ability too! I can make oranges fall apart!"

"No, Adam," Bree sighed. "That was me – I sliced up your orange."

Adam looked put out. "Well, you just ruined a perfectly good orange then. It didn't even do anything to you! What do you have against oranges?"

"It was a prank!"

"Against oranges? Jeez, and I thought that _I_ was the dumb one."


	6. Scrambled Dictionaries and Ham

Scrambled Dictionaries and Ham

* * *

"Hi Tasha," Chase greeted casually as he walked into the kitchen.

Adam looked around, confused – he and Chase were the only ones on the main level of the house. "Did you just call me Tasha?" Adam asked Chase.

Chase turned to his older brother, saying "Uh, yeah, because it's your name. _Duh._ " He turned back to rummaging through the pantry again. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed his lemon poppy-seed muffin and left the kitchen, leaving Adam awfully bewildered.

Adam's face screwed up as he tried to comprehend the situation. When it finally sunk in, his eyes widened and he gasped, shouting "Mr. Davenport! Mr. Davenpoooort!"

After a moment, the billionaire came down the stairs into the main living area, taking the steps two at a time. "Adam, what's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.

Adam rushed over to him, looking substantially upset. "How could you not tell me? Why didn't you tell me before?" the bionic demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked, cocking his head in bafflement.

"Why didn't you tell me that my real name is actually Tasha?!"

"Wha…" Mr. Davenport asked in confusion, shaking his head and squinting at the oldest bionic.

"Chase just slipped up and called me Tasha!" Adam exclaimed. "What are we going to do if there are _two_ Tasha's in our family?"

Mr. Davenport blinked. "Adam, your name is _not_ Tasha. You are Adam, Adam Davenport."

"Why should I believe you?" Adam asked with a suspicious scowl.

Mr. Davenport sighed, saying "Trust me, your name is Adam. Chase just made a mistake."

Adam gasped dramatically, saying "Chase made a _mistake?_ "

"Yes," Mr. Davenport said as he rolled his eyes. "Now stop worrying."

"Okay," Adam said in relief, going back to the French toast sticks he had been eating. Mr. Davenport only shook his head in annoyance, wondering how the family intelligence had so grossly missed the oldest bionic.

* * *

" _Leo!_ " Chase said loudly for the fifth time, snapping right in front of Mr. Davenport's face to get his attention. The tech mogul looked up from his book in startlement, frowning in confusion.

"Leo, check out the banana I just rewired – it has so many more pillows now," Chase said excitedly, showing Mr. Davenport the electronic device he was holding.

Mr. Davenport's frown deepened, and he said "Chase, are you feeling okay?"

Chase looked offended, saying "What did you just call me?"

"Chase…?" Mr. Davenport said weakly.

"What are you saying? That I'm a deranged, overweight pinecone marshmallow? Not you too – Tasha already teases me enough as it is!"

"What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

"You just called me Chase!"

"Um, yes, because that's your name," Mr. Davenport said, considerably freaked out.

"No it's not – I'm Caitlin," Chase retorted, reexamining Mr. Davenport. "Are you sure _you're_ feeling fireplace?"

Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow, saying "Okay, this is weird." His mind was whirring, trying to figure out what was going on with the youngest bionic. Then it hit him. "You're glitching, aren't you?"

"No I'm not," Chase said with a frown. "I feel opossum."

"Come on, let's get you down to the lab," Mr. Davenport said as he stood up, hurriedly guiding Chase to the elevator.

"Why? Bean is snowman. But I think you need to see a bookshelf because you seem to think I'm Chase," Chase argued as they went into the elevator.

Mr. Davenport only shook his head, remaining silent for the duration of the elevator ride. When they came out, the billionaire ushered Chase into the main room.

"Marcus, can you please tell Leo he's maple?" Chase asked Bree as they walked in. She looked up from her phone in bewilderment, saying "Excuse me?"

"Don't mind Chase, he's glitching," Mr. Davenport cut in, steering Chase toward the capsules.

"See? He keeps calling me Chase, but you know that I'm Caitlin," Chase called over his shoulder before he was shoved into his capsule. When the door shut, he turned to face them, making the crazy sign and pointing at Mr. Davenport.

Bree broke into laughter, saying "What kind of glitch is this?"

"I think it's his database – he seems to have many of his nouns and a mixture of other words scrambled," Mr. Davenport explained. "I'm going to see if resetting his system will do the trick."

"I told you, I'm lamppost!" Chase insisted.

Leo walked into the lab as Chase said this, and he froze, frowning at Chase. "Okay, what's wrong with him?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport and Bree.

"Bean's snowman!" Chase exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Those rugs think I'm maple, but they're the maple octopi."

Leo looked at Mr. Davenport, his eyebrows raised. "Can we keep him like this?"

"Yes, because there's _bean snowman,_ " Chase said, crossing his arms with a frown. "Adam, will you tell them bean's snowman? Leo and Marcus won't believe me."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Leo said with a grin.

"No it's not – Chase already made Adam think that his name was Tasha, and he just about broke down in tears," Mr. Davenport said humorlessly.

"My name isn't Chase! Would you umbrella calling me that – it's donkey," Chase growled.

"Then what is your name?" Leo asked curiously.

"Ugh! You as chair? I'm Caitlin, remember?"

Leo burst out in laughter, doubling over.

"What's so tree?" Chase demanded. "That's it. I'm out of blanket. I'm going to go do fish lightbulb." He reached forward to open the door of his capsule.

"No, you're not going anywhere, young man!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, quickly locking the capsule before Chase could get out.

Chase set his jaw angrily. "Would you just cake me toy? I'm lamppost, so just _let me church bell._ "

"Just take off your socks and put your hands on the sides, will you?" Mr. Davenport said in exasperation.

Chase rolled his eyes, but he complied, saying "I'm telling you, bean's going to computer." Mr. Davenport then hit a button on the cyber-desk, and Chase glowed for a moment. When it was done, he stood back up straight, saying "I told you, nothing happened. Will you let me out of my capsule now?"

Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Leo all looked at each other, Leo asking Chase "What's your name?"

Chase face-palmed, saying "I just told you, my name is Chase! Seriously, what's everyone's problem today?"

* * *

 **AN: Man, I _love_ writing! This is such a fun glitch! A shout-out to my unofficial editor for suggesting this glitch for the best bionic to pick on :P**

 **Oh, and to all of you Adam and Leo fans, I have some glitches for them too! I just kinda need to write them :S But I promise you'll see some action for them! In fact, I have an independent one-shot starring those two coming soon - it might just be my best work posted so far - so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

 **Also, Dirtkid123, you had a great Spike one-shot request; I'm contemplating where to put it - should I have it be a part of this collection or a separate Spike collection? I know that there is already a Spike collection out there, and I don't want to take the idea 0.o If all of you reading this could share your thoughts on this matter, that would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Thank you everyone for the follows/favorites and wonderful reviews! I love the kind complements and feedback - y'all are awesome! It brings me much joy to know that you enjoy my work :D**

 **Anyway, keep an eye out for the next update for this collection!**


	7. The Blast of Adam Davenport

**AN: Hello everyone - it's been a while since this story has been updated :0 Well, I am finally back and featuring the _blast_ moments of our favorite oldest bionic - I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Best (More Like _Blast_ ) of Adam Davenport

* * *

Excitement. It makes your heart beat faster, enhances your perception, and floods you with adrenaline. Some people love this feeling, so much that they actually get addicted to it.

Great ways to get excited are to go sky-diving or bungee-jumping; these make wonderful hobbies for adrenaline-junkies. But if you are not one for the extremes, an engaging game of football or shredding up the skate-park will also do the trick.

But sports are not for everyone, even for some adrenaline-junkies. This is where even just watching sports, playing video games, or simply goofing off fills the void.

As minimally exciting as they are (determined by opinion), even these activities are not meant for everyone. Especially bionics. Well, one bionic in particular. Let me show you what I mean.

* * *

Adam leaned forward on the edge of the couch, his eyes flicking back and forth as they tracked the images on the TV screen. He and his younger brothers were playing video games together as they often did, and all were consumed with their goal of beating the other two.

"Come on, come on!" Adam mumbled excitedly as his game character was catching up to Chase's. None of the boys noticed the insubstantial blue energy briefly arc across the oldest bionic's arms.

"Nooo!" Leo suddenly moaned, sighing in frustration as his character fell off a virtual cliff. "Great, now I have to start again at the checkpoint!"

"Just you and me, Adam," Chase smirked without looking away from the screen.

"Hey, I'm not out for the count!" Leo complained.

"Yeah you are," Adam argued. Another wave of energy danced from his chest down his arms.

The two game characters of the bionics raced through a thick forest, the boys using their controllers to jump, dive, and spin around obstacles. Adam unconsciously chewed his lower lip as he came to be side by side with Chase's character. "I'm going to win!" Adam cried out with a grin.

"No you're not," Chase shot back in a scoffing manner. "According to my calculations, you have – oh no!" The youngest bionic's lower jaw dropped in angry shock as his character ran into a tree, falling to a dead stop as Adam's finally surpassed him.

"You distracted yourself again!" Leo laughed. He doubled over at Chase's sour expression.

It was in that following moment that Adam's character made it to the final destination, and he leapt to his feet and bellowed a whoop of victory. As he was raising his arms in triumph, an explosion of crackling energy laced Adam's arms and heaved a massive blast-wave.

Everything in a general radius around the oldest bionic shook violently, anything in front of him being damaged the worst. Invisible tremors of energy caused the TV to crack and twist, the screen shattering to thousands of minuscule pieces. The shelf holding the TV and countless games and movies splintered and collapsed, and the plaster of the wall behind cracked and flaked to add to the debris.

Chase and Leo had been thrown to the floor by the force of the blast, and when the chaos subsided, they both sat up with equal groans.

"Adam!" Chase exclaimed, coughing into his elbow.

"What was that?" Leo asked dazedly.

Adam shook himself from his stupor, a large smile brightening his features. "That was _awesome!_ "

"Guys, what's going on in there?" Mr. Davenport called from down the hall. Seconds later he entered the room, letting out a little scream as he saw the scene before him. "My TV!"

* * *

"Go!"

The word was like a gunshot, instantly setting the students in motion. Adam refused to look up and compare himself to his competitors, keeping his head down in concentration. His eyes remained steadily trained on his task as his hands flew, picking up and stacking cards as quickly as he could.

The school was locked in a session of minute-to-win-it competitions for the afternoon in the gym, and all of the students were desperate to win. Principal Perry, deciding that she was bored of the daily happenings, dedicated the afternoon to her entertainment by watching the students make fools of themselves out of fear.

Out of fear? Why would the students be fearful?

Perry couldn't help a snicker at her own cleverness. The incentive for the students to win was that the winner got to choose of their fellow competitors who would have to be her personal assistant on any designated day. And the assistant's duties were not relegated to standard assistant duties – they could range from anywhere between stapling countless papers to filing Perry's fungal toenails. The horrified teens thus made every attempt to escape that fate.

Adam bit his cheek in intense focus, balancing the cards into triangles upon triangles upon triangles. He needed to make the tallest house of cards within the time limit in order to win, but this task was looking to be impossible. When one was pitted against their bionic sister with the ability of super-speed, any timed event would be lost. And if he lost, Adam knew that it would be to Bree and that she would for sure pick him to be Perry's assistant.

He hurriedly grabbed the nearest two cards and leaned them against each other, topping them with a horizontal card that connected them to the triangle next to them, delicately letting his hands off of them before grasping for more cards. He spared a glance at Bree to see that she was almost a full row above him; she was using her super-speed as minimally as she could to avoid suspicion, but the way her fingers blurred every now and then gave her away.

Adam continued building once more, grunting in frustration. He was in second place, but that wouldn't matter – he knew he was going to have to be Perry's slave sometime soon. The image of him having to comb and cut out (quite possibly literal) rats' nests from her hair, carrying bags of dumped school meat scavenged for her cats, and cleaning under the desk where she often took off her shoes made the oldest bionic practically gag.

"I don't want to smell like Perry's feet!" he exclaimed, and a sudden surge of panic-fueled energy swept through him. Everything around him shook; people wobbled violently, and even the bleachers and basketball hoops trembled. With a loud _fwoosh!_ all of the card houses flew apart in an explosion of red and blue cards that fluttered to the ground. Once recovered, everyone looked to each other in shock, mouths agape.

Murmurs of astonishment washed over the room, and Adam immediately searched out his siblings – he didn't miss their looks of surprise, worry, and mild anger. They began making their way towards him.

 _Uh oh! That was a blast-wave - I'm in for it now,_ Adam realized. _Time to make my ninja-chicken escape just like I planned in case this ever happened!_ With that thought, he turned and quickly weaved through the people milling around, bursting through the door and to freedom from the consequences. Upon his escape, he did a stealth-roll for good measure.

 _No matter what the crisis is, there's always time to be awesome._

* * *

"Wooooooo! Go Dingoes!" Adam whooped, his hands cupped around his mouth for maximum volume. The rest of the crowd roared with him, nearly drowning out their pathetic little pep band. Which, granted, wasn't saying much.

It was the homecoming football game, and the Dingoes were losing – as usual. The opposing team – the Fighting Spuds – was leading by two and a half touch downs. They had gotten a safety and a field goal to account for the odd score.

"We aren't going to win," Leo grumbled from beside the oldest bionic. "We never win. And Trent's always bragging about how good he is at football."

"Maybe a bear will come and win for us," Adam suggested. Leo only shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Angry talking with upset moans of "Noooo!" exploded around the two, and they focused their attention back on the game to see that the Spuds had gotten yet another safety.

"Ughhh!" Adam groaned. "Football's not that hard!" He looked to Leo, asking "Is it?"

"For you it's not – we almost beat the football players before, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said with a grin. "The best part was seeing Chase tackled by the entire team at the end."

Leo chuckled.

"I can't believe he didn't come to the game – even Bree did, and she doesn't even like football or the guys on the football team," Adam said, his face scrunched with mild exasperation.

"Chase doesn't like football either – he thinks it's a just an over-glorified way to occupy the time of sweaty half-wit bullies. And I quote," Leo shrugged. "Bree came because she's interested in the guys on the _other_ team. And besides, she just ditched us anyways to hang out with her friends."

"Rude," Adam muttered.

Leo just rolled his eyes. "Can you expect anything else?"

"I guess not," Adam said absentmindedly as his attention was drawn to the game once more. He cringed as a couple of Dingoes' linemen got crushed by the opposing team's line. The Spuds' running back broke loose, making a spectacular catch and outrunning the Dingoes to get another touchdown.

"Ugh, this is painful," Leo groaned. "We're being beat by a team with a potato for their mascot! Don't get me wrong, I like seeing Trent get creamed, but even _I_ have some school spirit."

Adam was opening his mouth to reply when he stopped, his eyes bugging out with excitement. There was a similar reaction sweeping through the rest of the crowd, excitement exploding once the current events registered.

As the teams had begun playing again after the Spuds missed their field goal, a large orange-brown figure charged onto the field, stopping the Dingoes' chaotic play that they were attempting to pull off.

"It's a bear! I called it!" Adam laughed happily.

"No... it's... it's..." a squinting Leo trailed off.

"It's Dewy!" was the exclamation that was on the crowd's lips. Captivated by what was happening, they watched as Dewy the Dingo - the Mission Creek High mascot - shoved his way through the players, snatched the ball out of Trent's hands, and took off sprinting to the Spuds' end zone. The Spuds were too surprised to pursue him until it was too late.

A roar erupted from the spectators as Dewy raised his paws victoriously. Adam's heart was in his throat, and he let his cheers rip forth from him without holding back. This was just too awesome.

Without warning, the bleachers rocked violently with the awful screeching of abused metal, and everyone around began tumbling on each other, yelps of surprise coloring the air. Arms flailed and feet found the air as people toppled, those closest to the ground falling to the grass with a number of fellow students and community members landing on top of them.

Adam's eyes widened, and he looked down quickly to see that sparkly blue zaps of energy were dissipating on his forearms. _Oops…._

"Ugh, what was that?" Leo groaned from nearby, and Adam reached out and helped him out from the other people he was tangled with who were also trying to regain their bearings.

"Um, hehehe… about that…" Adam laughed nervously.

Leo's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. Quietly he asked "No one saw, did they?"

The two of them looked around, observing how everyone was slowly picking themselves up, some of them scared or angry. They heard a man nearby going on about how it must have been an earthquake. Adam let his gaze fall on the field below, and he made note of how everyone down there had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on with the fans, some running over to help.

Adam turned back to Leo. "I don't think I'm very good at watching football."

* * *

And that, my friends, is why Adam Davenport should try to stay calm. _Should_ is the key word; it's not like he tries to avoid excitement, though. In fact, he actively seeks it out.

And so that is why the Davenport family cannot have nice things (for very long).

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so not my best work ever, but hey, it was fun (and I was desperate to update this story and have something for Adam - don't worry, I have cooler glitches for him)! Adam's actually pretty hard to write as a main character, but I relished in the challenge. He's a goofball and can be pretty irrational, so everything involving him can be just... weird. Totally weird. Totally hilarious. I hope you liked this!**

 **Again, thank you everyone for the awesome support of this story, and keep your eyes out for the next update! Asori out.**


	8. A Mind of Its Own

**AN: Hey folks, I'm finally updating this story... after half a year... And it's Leo's turn! I've had this in my head for probably a year now, but I wasn't able to make myself write it until yesterday - not that I don't like Leo (I really do like his character), but that his bionics are hard to work with in regards to glitches, and my struggle was taking this idea and making it entertaining for a thousand words. I hope I did alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Mind of Its Own

* * *

"So yeah, I'm bionic now," Leo bragged.

"I know, Leo," Janelle rolled her eyes. "You don't stop bringing it up."

"That's because that's the only conversation topic he can think of when he's with a girl," Adam smirked as he passed behind the couch the couple sat on.

"No! I am a great conversationalist," Leo argued. "I'll show you. See that strange looking invention-thingy over there? You know, looks like some kind of really cool time capsule – that's the capsule for my bionic arm."

Janelle groaned. Leo had invited her back to the island, and she was starting to regret coming.

"Super good conversationalist," Adam snickered, pouring himself a glass of tomato juice. He took a draught of it, and his face scrunched up. "Ugh, what is this stuff?"

"That's Bree's," Leo answered without humor. "She likes how it supposedly makes her run faster."

"Ooh, you think it would make me run faster?"

"No."

Adam looked put out.

"What's wrong with tomato juice?" Janelle asked.

"It doesn't actually help bionics – I don't drink it, and my arm is at its peak."

"Ugh!" Janelle brought her hand to her forehead in irritation. "Stop talking about your stupid bionics!"

"My bionics aren't stupid," Leo sniffed.

"Just stop talking about them."

Leo sighed, flopping back into the couch cushions. "If I can't talk about my bionics, what is there to talk about?"

"Such a wonderful conversationalist," Adam smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, just knock it off. Which one of us actually has a girlfriend, anyway?"

"If you can't find better things to talk about, neither of you will have a girlfriend," Janelle said with her classic grin that actually meant that she was about to kill someone. Seeing the look on her face, Leo gulped.

"Okay, no more bionics," Leo quickly assured her. Adam smirked.

The two lovers sat in a long silence, staring at each other. Janelle waited for Leo to start a new conversation, and Leo awkwardly shifted under her scrutiny while he tried to come up with something. Adam remained leaning against the kitchenette counter, sipping his juice.

"I think I'm going to get some juice," Leo finally broke the ice, shooting to his feet. "Do you want any?"

"Sure. The tomato juice sounds good," Janelle said sweetly. Leo could feel the poison dripping in it, and he darted to the kitchenette.

"Help!" Leo hissed to Adam as he grabbed the cups.

"You need help pouring juice?" Adam asked with a sly chuckle.

"No! I need a conversation topic."

"Good luck with that, buddy. She's you're girlfriend, not mine."

Leo moaned in frustration. He reached for the pitcher of juice, but to his surprise, his hand wouldn't respond. "Come on, grab the handle!" he told it under his breath. When his hand still didn't respond, he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and tried to force it to grab the handle of the pitcher.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"My bionic arm – it's not working! It won't do what I want it to." Leo let go of himself and tried to force it with his mind again. Without warning, it snapped out and hit the pitcher, sending tomato juice splashing all over the counter and the floor.

"Is everything alright, Leo?" Janelle asked, slowly standing.

"Oh yeah, Janelle, his-" Adam began, but Leo slapped his human hand over the older boy's mouth.

"Don't tell her it's my bionic arm – she'll kill me if you do!"

Adam mumbled something through Leo's hand, and the younger boy shoved him back. "Just don't say anything!" Leo pleaded, taking his hand away.

"Fine," Adam sighed. Raising his voice, he said to Janelle "Leo's just got this thing wrong with his brain – a disease, right? – where he just suddenly flops around. He totally makes a mess sometimes."

"Adam!" Leo exclaimed through his teeth that were clenched in a nervous smile for Janelle. Janelle's eyebrows rose.

Leo turned to pick up the pitcher when his bionic arm spasmed, whacking the counter. "Ouch! What the…?"

"See? Flopping disease," Adam grinned.

Leo's arm really did start to flop, and the boy dove on it, pinning it underneath himself. Sticky tomato juice splattered him. "Jeez, this thing is like a bucking bronco!" His bionic fingers jabbed him in the side, and he howled, rolling off of it. It swung into his face.

"Ha, it's showing you who's boss!" Adam laughed.

"A little help would be great," Leo grunted.

"Leo? Adam? What's going on?"

Janelle's voice sent a wave of panic through her boyfriend. "Nothing!" he called. "Absolutely nothing – everything's normal! Just cleaning up!" He stifled a yelp as the arm tried to grab at his face, and he stopped it with his human hand. The bionic strength in the other gradually overpowered his human strength.

"It's going to eat you!" Adam burst out.

"What's going to eat who?" Janelle demanded.

"Nothing!" Leo's scream was muffled by his own hand smothering his face.

Janelle rushed over, peering around Adam to see Leo writhing on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Leo, what is going on?"

Leo struggled with his hand, rolling back over onto it.

"Adam, aren't you going to help him?"

Adam shrugged with a mischievous smile. "I told you, it's the flopping disease. It can be pretty crazy."

"Adam!" Leo yelled.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll help you." The older bionic bent over and pulled Leo up, wrenching one of his arms away.

"Other arm!" Leo yelped.

Adam heaved a sigh, grabbing the other and twisting it around behind his step-brother's back. The younger boy jerked every now and then from the force of his arm's rebellion, but Leo soon fell still.

Janelle stared at him with wide eyes.

"I think it's done," Leo panted. "Wow – my bionic arm really has some kick."

Janelle's expression melted into a scowl. "I told you that we weren't going to talk about your bionic arm anymore! I'm going home."

"No, wait Janelle!" Leo cried out after her, but Adam still held him firmly in place. Janelle disappeared out of the room.

"Good luck with that one," Adam shrugged.

Leo glared up at him. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh. Okay." Adam did, and Leo stepped away, massaging his arm. He curled and uncurled his fingers.

"I'd better go after her," Leo murmured.

"Not with that bionic leg," Adam told him.

"What's wrong with my leg?"

Adam gestured to the younger boy's leg. It twitched. And it twitched.

"Ahhhh!"


	9. Say What!

**AN: Hey, and we're back up and running with this story - finally! I'm afraid that this isn't my best work, but it was very important for kick-starting this story after burdensome writers block, so I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

Say What?!

* * *

Bree gasped, covering her mouth quickly. Leo looked at her in alarm.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Owen asked, looking disturbed.

"She's fine – puberty has simply been cruel to her," Leo cut in, ignoring Bree's look of ire. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked Owen.

Before Owen could respond, Leo dragged Bree to her feet, ushering her towards a deserted corner of lockers away from other kids who still ambled the halls even after school had ended.

"Leo, I'm glitching!" Bree said disjointedly, her vocal manipulation ability fluctuating between various voices and arbitrary sounds.

"Oh, you are? I didn't notice," Leo said sarcastically.

"This is your fault – you pestering Owen and I made me nervous!" Bree said accusingly in a number of voices not her own.

"Oh no, this is all you!"

Bree opened her mouth to retort, but instead of words, she honked with a mighty _Awooo-ga_!

"Shhh!" Leo shushed her, the two of them looking around nervously. "Keep it down!"

"What am I going to do?" the bionic quietly asked in worry, still unable to control her vocal cords.

"I don't know, cancel the date."

"What! No!"

" _Shhh_! You can't talk to him with your voice like this – who knows how long it will last?"

"But I cancelled the last date because of a mission, and the date before that because of one of our stupid software updates. He'll think I'm blowing him off!" Her voice flickered between a man's deep voice and a husky, old voice as she said this.

"He's not going to want to go on a date with you if you sound like that," Leo told her with his eyebrows raised high.

Bree opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of a horse whinnying came out. She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Or that," Leo said matter-of-factly.

Bree heaved a frustrated sigh. "I'm not ditching him again."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just have to not talk."

Leo snorted. "Good luck with that."

Bree shot him a glare. "I have to – otherwise he'll be freaked out, not to mention our secret will be out."

The younger boy gave her a look. "I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope." Bree whirled around, her long hair swishing in Leo's face. She walked back to Owen, and Leo followed.

"Ready?" Owen asked with a hopeful smile. Bree nodded with a smile of her own.

"She can't talk," Leo crossed his arms.

Bree looked back at him before turning to her boyfriend again.

Owen studied her for a moment. "That's alright, I guess. I'm just glad to be able to spend some time with you," he told her. He took her hand and led her out of the school.

Leo stood where he was for a long moment, contemplating the situation. Making up his mind, he followed them out. The date was bound to be a disaster, so he'd just have to put an end to it.

* * *

Leo peeked up over the bushes that lined the metal fence around the outdoor restaurant patio. Owen and Bree sat at a little table, Owen talking with his hands flying, Bree just gazing at him with a lilting grin. As Owen said something inherently funny, Bree snorted a laugh – but her laugh was not her own, and Owen gave her a strange look.

"This is not going to end well," Leo muttered to himself. He ducked back down, loading his little slingshot with a pebble. Aiming, he fired.

"Ow!" Bree yelped, and Owen looked disturbed. Leo cringed – he'd missed.

"What was that?" Owen could be heard asking. He looked concerned, but his disconcertment still held precedence. Bree shrugged helplessly, pointing to her forearm where Leo had hit her.

Leo loaded another pebble – this was his chance to try again while they were distracted. Biting his tongue, he took aim again, and fired.

Owen's water splashed – all over Bree. She let out another odd noise of annoyance, standing up quickly. Owen frowned in bewilderment, pleading with her that it was okay, that he hadn't knocked over the water. But she stomped off to go to the bathroom anyways.

Leo was kind of proud of himself – he'd hit the target that time. But he'd meant for it to spill on _Owen_ , not Bree. _She'll kill me if she ever finds out._

When Bree came back, she still looked disgruntled. She plopped back down in her seat, and after a few wary looks from Owen, she let him continue talking. But the frown was locked in place, and Leo patted himself on the back for preventing her exposure – if she remained upset, she wouldn't laugh or talk, and thus she wouldn't expose herself.

But then Owen started ramping up his efforts, and Leo grew worried again. The younger boy could see that the older one was earning more and more smiles from Bree – even a toothy grin! No, that was not good at all.

 _Time for phase two,_ Leo thought to himself. _This one had better work, because I ain't got no phase three._ He held up the bionic signal interrupter, taking aim. The little device was a shot in the dark, and he only hoped it would do his bidding. He pressed the button, several times.

A loud elephant noise rang off the surrounding buildings.

Bree had both hands clapped over her mouth, and she bolted from her seat and out of the restaurant area. Owen sat where he was, wide-eyed and utterly confused.

Leo cringed again. So, that had backfired…

...and Bree would definitely know that he'd had something to do with it. He expected a good beating from the bionic girl later that night.


	10. With a Side of Thesaurus

Scrambled Dictionaries and Ham (With a Side of Thesaurus)

* * *

"Starting from the Liouville equation, a chain of equations is obtained by integrating out the coordinates of all but one, two, etc., particles. One 'test' particle is singled…."

The bionic students slouched in their chairs, entirely lost in the lecture. Not that they were lost in it because they understood it, but quite the opposite. Their teacher, Chase Davenport – or more often referred to as 'Davendrone' by the students – didn't seem to notice. He never did.

Or rather, he did (sometimes), and he tried to snap them back in with some exciting fact about the subject of the lecture, but that never really worked. And so he often resorted to the good old method of reprimanding by public humiliation. The public being the students and the humiliation being that no one actually cared.

The day's lecture was a particularly nasty bout of boredom. If one of the students were to be asked what they'd learned, they wouldn't be able to explain even the basic premise of the lecture. In fact, they might be so traumatized that all regard for social presentation would be lost and they would honestly tell about how they had reached a new record for the diameter of their lake of drool on their desk.

"All other 'field' particles are assumed to be initially in thermal equilibrium. In the absence of external tomatoes, the chain of equations is solved by expanding in terms of the parameter g equals one divided by net light D3. For the candle evolution of the distribution television of the test particle, an armpit-"

A hand rose, the hand of one of Chase's own brainiacs. Chase sighed, gesturing that the student could speak. "Chase, are you saying that right?"

Chase blinked. "What did you call me?"

The class stirred a little at this. The student clamped her mouth shut. "Sorry, sir."

Chase frowned in confusion, but he shrugged it off and continued with his lecture. "An armpit is obtained-"

The student raised her hand again.

"Yes, Jack?"

The student blinked. "That's not my name."

"Sorry, I get you all mixed up sometimes. You are all equally unimpressive flowers. What was your question?"

The student blinked several times before asking, "Did you intend to say 'armpits'? Because I thought we were talking about a particle…."

Chase frowned. "Why would we be talking about a particle? That's absurd. We're talking about swing-sets today. Got it?"

There were some snickers, and Chase scowled at the bunch of them. "They are fascinating, and my shingle is going to make you believe it. Now be feather!"

Several of the students snorted, but Chase ignored them, diving back into his lecture. "The armpit is characterized by a frictional footstool that decelerates the cantaloupe, and a fluctuation moose that produces wallpaper and diffusion in velocity dandruff. The bookcases for these speakers contain sandboxes from Coulomb – okay, _what is the surfboard_?"

The entire class was laughing, some of the students doubled over or even falling out of their desks. Chase just didn't get it, and he didn't want to. They were laughing at him, and he was going to put a stop to it.

"This is absolutely pantry! You dusters raspberry me and weather baby-bottle. I'm going to trash can you to Grandma Rose and you gazelles will be vase!"

Another wave of laughter roared through the students.

"That's it," Chase growled. He stormed out of his classroom, marching down the hallway until he made it to the main cyber-desk. Douglas was alternating between typing on it and swiping through holographic images.

"Bree, where's Grandma Rose?" Chase demanded.

Douglas didn't look up, and this made Chase's temper rise just a little bit more.

"Bree!" Chase said loudly, shaking Douglas' shoulder. The man looked up in bewilderment. "I said, where is Grandma Rose?"

"D'uuh, Chase, um-"

"What did you call me?"

Douglas blinked. "Did you call me Bree?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "I don't have candle for this! Just umbrella me where Grandma Rose is!"

Douglas gulped. A look of some relief washed over his expression as Mr. Davenport entered the area. "Donnie! Help!"

Chase frowned, looking behind him. When he saw Mr. Davenport, his face lit up. "Grandma Rose! The jackals are millhouse and I need your keplar."

Mr. Davenport's facial expression twisted for only a moment before he figured out what was going on. He broke into a grin. "It's fine, Douglas – he's just having another database glitch."

"What? What are you baker about?" Chase asked. "You're not making raft."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Come here, let's get you to your capsule." He grabbed Chase's shoulders and began steering him towards the mentors' quarters. Douglas followed behind.

"So he's done this before?" Douglas asked.

"Oh yeah – he totally freaked Adam out last time," Mr. Davenport smirked.

"Let go of me! I'm blanket!" Chase objected.

"He doesn't realize he's glitching?" Douglas asked.

"Nope – he didn't last time either," Mr. Davenport answered.

The three of them entered the mentors' quarters, Mr. Davenport guiding the glitching bionic into his capsule. Leo looked up from the couch. "What's up?"

"Database glitch," Mr. Davenport replied.

Leo broke out into a huge grin, sitting up a little more. "Again? Awesome! What's his name this time?"

"I can hoolahoop you bugs. What are you baker about?" Chase demanded.

"What? He has a different name?" Douglas asked, ignoring Chase.

"He mixes up random words and pronouns," Mr. Davenport explained. "Last time he thought his name was Caitlin."

Douglas snorted.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Alright, the capsule is ready," Mr. Davenport announced, coming away from the programming panel. "Chase, put your hands and feet on the sides of the capsule."

"I'm not Chase!" Chase argued. "And what do you daffodil me to star?"

"What is your name, then?" Leo asked. Chase groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Davenport ignored Leo, acting out what he wanted Chase to do. Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm blanket! This is table." But he took off his shoes and socks anyways, getting ready for the reboot.

"Wait! Chase, what is your name?" Leo asked.

"I'm not Chase," Chase growled. "Do I America like Chase to you?"

"Come on, Chase," Leo pressed.

"I'm not Chase! My hut is Otis, for bunny out ashes!"

Leo burst out laughing. "He thinks he's the dog!"

"What! Logan, where did you joker sunset?"

Douglas and his brother both smothered their laughter. "Just press your hands to the capsule, _Otis_ ," Mr. Davenport told the glitching boy.

"What? You're not goat any dock."

Mr. Davenport demonstrated again.

Chase gave him a look. "I'm blanket. I'm whale you, curtain's going to girl." He did what he was told anyways, and he glowed for a few seconds before it commenced. "See? Nothing happened. Just like last time."

Leo snickered. "Whatever you say, Otis."

Chase gave him a funny look. "Why did you call me that? You guys keep calling me the wrong names – you were calling me Taylor too."

"Really?" Douglas asked.

Chase frowned. "You don't remember this? You guys really do need help. Speaking of help, my class is out of control! I can't figure out what happened to get them so out of line – I need your authority, Mr. Davenport."

The other three shared a look and a smirk, following Chase back to his classroom. The students inside were laughing and talking, looking at each others' phones and laughing some more. Bree sat at Chase's desk, her feet propped up. When she saw Chase, she broke into a wide grin.

"You're back, Mr. Gibberish," Bree laughed.

"What?" Chase asked. "I don't speak gibberish!"

"Mm, yeah you do."

Chase looked back at Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Leo, who shrugged with laughter in their smiles. Chase turned back to his sister. "What are you talking about?"

"Here – one of your students got a really good recording of you – it's already gone viral. You're a hit, actually."

"What!?" He darted to his sister's side, watching the video over her shoulder. Hearing how he sounded, he groaned. His students and family members all laughed at this. "I really said those things?"

"Oh yeah – you yelling at the class was priceless," Bree snickered. Chase moaned.

"My favorite quote, though, is one that didn't make it on tape," Leo said, stepping forward theatrically.

Chase eyed him warily. _Oh no._

Bree accessed her phone camera, holding it up to record Leo.

"Chase, what is your name?

"I'm not Chase! Do I America like Chase to you?"

The students and Bree burst out laughing, Mr. Davenport and Douglas chuckling at the memory. Chase cringed. But Leo wasn't done yet.

"Then what is your name, Chase?

"I'm not Chase! My horse is Otis!"

The laughter reached new heights, and Chase turned beat red.

"You know, I don't think it was horse – wasn't it house? Or hut?" Douglas asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was horse," Leo argued.

"No, I think Douglas is right – it was some kind of house or something," Mr. Davenport pitched in.

"That's enough!" Chase interjected. "I'm going to go back to my lesson, so you guys can leave. You too, Bree."

Shooting him smirks, Chase's family left at his shooing. He turned back to his class. A hand shot up.

"Yes?" Chase asked.

"Are we going to learn some more about armpits?"

"Ugh! No, we are not. Everyone back to your seats. Now where were we? Oh yeah. By consideration of a Maxwell distribution of test particles, the total plasma wave emission is determined. It is related to…."

This time around, the students didn't drown him out with self-pity and boredom. While the Davendrone was as much a drone as ever after that, his students never missed the opportunity to pay attention to him again.

* * *

 **AN: And that, my friends, wraps up this collection. This saddens me because I really enjoyed writing these, and I think I can safely say that many of you enjoyed reading them. I decided to end with the sequel to _Scrambled Dictionaries and Ham_ , specially requested by the lovely daphrose and dedicated to her, and it seemed fitting. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you everyone for the wonderful support this collection has received, through favorites, follows, and especially reviews. A special thanks goes out to Anonlabratslover, Avengers13, Brentinator, daphrose, Dirtkid123, ereader12, huoairbender1, LabRatsFan07 (named guest), Lea Ootori, Leo Corp, Mysterywriter24, oh my glitch fan (named guest - and I love the name, by the way!), PurpleNicole531, ShyMusic, Steefwaterbutter, and Under Celestial Stars for reviewing! Y'all are close to my heart :3**

 **This isn't the only one-shot coming to a close - the last chapter of _Everybody Loves Spike_ will be going up soon. Yes, _A Man of a Monster_ is also coming to a close within the month, and with the ending of that story, I will be completing my role on this wonderful site. You all have been amazing, and it saddens me that it must come to an end. But on to greater endeavors...**

 **Asori out.**


End file.
